Talk:Rider
Varieties I got multiple variations of Rider, except they had a level 21 requirement, and different stats. Do you want me to upload some screenshots of them? --HybridDragoness 08:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I just got my first, a level 21 blue with 70 damage, 93.6 accuracy, 3.6 fire rate, +180% Critical Hit damage and x1 Corrosive. -Pyoobez 24:56, May 8, 2010 It's not true that there's always a badass down there. Sometimes only normal version psycho bandits are down there, though there will likely be a maximum number of them. --Mensahero 16:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone tried to shoot the Rakk Hive in the EYES with this thing? I mean... the red text says you might put someone's eye out. Like the Rakk Hive's... -- Guest 15:11, May 26, 2010 :yes, long ago. trivia pretty sure there was no christmas tree or leg lamp in when nature calls. its pretty much jim carey's nature to shout any and every cliche' known to mankind and then some. and im pretty sure there is an adult movie somewhere with that same line of dialog. only christmas story fits all and is _way_ obvious. 18:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) one time i got the rider with only a 6 bullet revolver like magazine 17:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Level 19 Rider I have a Level 39 Blue Rider and the only thing that has changed from the green level 39 one is the Accuracy from 93.6 --> 95.1 so I have no idea where they got the increased Fire Rate or Damage @.@ BTHR Zero X 20:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in the process of stockpiling Riders in PT 2 with a Soldier, and I can confirm the damage increase and RoF increase in Blue Riders. One has 4.3 Rate of Fire, proving that, and another has 189 damage, proving that. -- Claptrap 03:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Blue variant There's 2 open "slots" on the Rider weapon template - the Accessory slot, and a blank but locked Prefix slot. Thus, a Rider can spawn any of the Sniper Rifle (regular or semi-auto) Accessories, however the prefix will always be blank, even if the accessory normally grants a prefix (Corrosive, Brisk, Sober, etc), although if you manually add a legitimate prefix via Willowtree, the gun will display it ingame. The available accessories for Semi-Auto sniper rifles are: Brisk (50% faster reload), Deep (30% bonus damage), Sober (40% higher accuracy), Corrosive x1, Explosive x1, Incendiary x1, or Shock x1. Having any accessory is enough to upgrade a Rider from green to blue, but the only one that doesn't list a bonus effect but still visibly affects the raw stats of the weapon is "Deep" - a Deep accessory upgrades damage, so shows on the weapon's stats despite not being listed in the bonuses section of the card. All of the elemental accessories are pretty visible, as the add the x1 icon to the weapon's card. The Deep accessory is the reason some of you are finding higher-damage Riders than the rest of us. You can physically see the accessory slot on a Rider - it's just foward of the stock, mounted underneath the barrel. Most of them look like standard wooden rifle furniture, although the elemental ones do glow their appropriate colors. I will post reference pictures of the 7 different accessories a bit later tonight, time permitting. Les Thompson 19:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) PT 2.5 Rider? Does anyone know if any enemies have a chance to drop the Rider in PT 2.5? It seems to be the case with all the other unique weapons (aside from The Meat Grinder) that some unique enemy will drop this. -- Claptrap 21:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :none are known as this is a special purpose side quest reward. 03:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I wonder, still, if a level 48 version exists...not obtainable, but exists. In other words, if someone on the PC were to noclip their way down to the basement, would they find a level 48 Rider? If so, maybe there is a way to get down there normally. If not, than it doesn't exist. -- Claptrap 12:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::sadly i had that same thought after PT 1. open console->type noclip->close console->step forward->open console->type noclip->close console->Aaiirrghh!->take damage from fall->kill baddies->reverse__ one problem, the proceedure for opening the console window seen here is prohibitive. if you give it a go let us know what ya find. 12:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Level 48 rider spawns but I guess it's normally inaccessable, I willowtree edited one of my level 61's save files to undo the completion of a quest to get down there and take a look. Some of my examples of the gun have been moved to this page. -- Diablostorm 09:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC)User:Diablostorm ::thank you for the explanation Diablostorm. good to know someone pulled that off. 13:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I was able to get 2 level 67 riders today on PT2.5 usind medkit trick/glitch to get to the hidden room. ::It took 3 players and around 130 medkits for the ground and hidden room roof (260 medkits total). ::Here is the screanshot of the rider. (More info on this method can be found here) rider 2.5nd playthrough Woah, woah. Is this legit? 02:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) How do you get the 2.5 version? can you just walk in once you get to 2.5? Has anybody ever gotten a rider with a mod of more than x1? -- You won't find a Rider with more than x1, as its composite item level is just barely high enough to go to blue, and you either need a much higher item level, or a specialized part (like the Maliwan Hellfire SMG accessory) to get a higher elemental accessory. Les Thompson 19:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) As a matter of fact, Ive never had a Rider 1x that actually did any kind of elemental damage. I think its just for the decorative accessory CrawTripper 17:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) rider/ryder=bb gun The Red Ryder is a very popular BB gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Ryder_BB_Gun This is probably why the gun has parts called "Ryder" and may be why it has a high magazine but low damage :Did you even read the page before you made this comment? -- 01:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Story The discreption "carefull you might put someones eye out" is a nod to A Christmas story